Birthday Surprises and Birthday Demons
by Labrynth
Summary: Does Buffy have a reason to be jealous of Willow?


Disclaimer: Everyone in this story belongs to Joss, the story itself belongs to me. Don't say I didn't warn you. The circle is a symbol for many things, depending on where you look. It can be a symbol for forever, for binding, for continuity, for a great many things. The wedding band is thought of as a perfect circle, signifying no beginning and no end, just one love. It's too bad the modern day society has forgotten all the circle meant to our ancestors… it can be a powerful thing. Remember, everything comes full circle…

*******

Birthday Suprises and Birthday Demons

"But, shouldn't we tell her?" Willow asked, looking worriedly up at Angel. "I mean this is big... she's got to know. We can't just hide it from her…" Her voice trailed off and she glanced around the dark library as if the walls had ears. And possibly eyes for that matter…

"No, not yet. I don't want her to see it coming. I want it to take her totally by surprise." Angel grinned at Willow and pulls her close, hugging her tightly. "This is going to be perfect. She won't know what hit her."

"That's going to be the understatement of the year." Willow replied, hugging him back. "We're going to be lucky if she doesn't kill us you know."

Letting go of her, Angel chuckles then slips away and into the dark.

*******

Narrowing her eyes at the figure leaving the library, Buffy resists the urge to go beat him senseless. What the hell was he doing there? she wondered. Contemplating coming from her hiding spot as soon as Angel is out of sight, she stops, her mind not believing who's next out of the library. Willow?! What would Willow and Angel have to do together in the library? Suddenly, the past few weeks began to make sense.

Just last week, Angel was supposed to meet her at the Bronze, but almost an hour after he was supposed to show Willow had wandered in, looking slightly surprised to see her friend.

"Buffy!" she exclaimed, going to her friend's table. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be… I mean I thought you and Angel had a date tonight."

Smirking, fighting the urge to kick something, she looked at her friend. "I guess had is the operative word here. He never showed. I don't know where he's at, but he'd better hope I don't find him tonight or I might just stake him for good measure." Her eyes glittered and her jaw was set in anger.

"But, I mean, what's wrong? I thought you two were happy as clams together…" Willow can't quite believe the words coming from her friend. Why would she be mad at Angel?

"For the past few weeks he's been ditching me! We make a date and he either shows up really late, or not at all. I don't get it! What could he possibly be doing?" she wondered out loud, not really expecting an answer.

Starting to reply, Willow stops, seeing Angel come in the door. "Apparently he's just going to be late this time. Head's up… here he comes."

Buffy looked up in time to see Angel give Willow an odd look, then sit at the table.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. "I got tied up…"

And just a few days ago… they were supposed to be making plans for her birthday party. She didn't want to be surprised this year, so she decided to plan her own party. Hard to surprise someone with a party when they planned it themselves. He had been late then too, offering no real excuse why he was late. Just said that he had been busy. Lost track of time she thought were his exact words.

Denied, three nights in less than a week. Ok, she thought, this is the ubersuck. Something was defiantly going on, and it was about time she found out what it was. Rising from her hiding spot, she watches Willow walk down the street, oblivious to the fact her friend is near by. Waiting until Willow is out of sight, Buffy heads across the school campus towards the library. There had to be some answers there.

*******

Xander looked at his best friend worriedly, still freaked that she had shown up at his house this late. He thought someone had been killed or something. She just might be getting in over her head here. Angel wasn't the guy to mess around with. Especially when it came to things like these.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? Buffy is going to wig on you, you know. I mean, she isn't going to take this lightly." Xander told her, trying to be gentle, but not wanting to see his friend get hurt.

"Sure I know what I'm doing. Well, for the most part anyway. And besides, it was Angel's idea. If something goes wrong, we'll, umm, we'll just blame it on him ok?" she looked at him hopefully, knowing he wouldn't spill the news, but not sure how good he will be at pretending to know nothing.

Watching her, he sighs, knowing he will give in. There's never been a thing Willow has asked him for that he has been able to tell her no to. "Alright. I won't say anything, and I know nothing. But what about Oz? I mean, he's gotta know something's up by now. Doesn't he?"

The thought that Oz might actually not know something in Willow's life was a good thought to Xander, but he'd hate to see Oz go mental and ruin all the hard work Willow had already put in on it. He didn't really care what happened to Angel, but he didn't want to see Willow get hurt. That would be distinctly bad.

"Don't worry about Oz. I've got that under control. Besides, the full moon is for the next three nights, so he's out of the loop until it's time to tell everyone anyway. And I think he'd understand. Hard to resist Angel when he gets persuasive." Willow grinned, watching the 'I don't want to know' look come cross Xander's face. "Don't worry, it was clean. For now." She grinned wickedly, then kissed Xander's cheek and headed home.

*******

"Damn," she muttered and she wound her way through the tables. Nothing here. Either Willow and Angel were just talking, or they took all the evidence with them. Talking? Somehow that didn't fit well either. Not with all the strange things Angel had been doing lately. Being as thoughtless as he had been wasn't his typical style. And Oz had made a comment a few days ago about not seeing Willow much for the past week or two. She never though she'd see the day when Willow would ditch Oz. They're like freaking June and Ward Cleaver, she thought. Well, plus a little hair and fur a few nights a month. But that wasn't the point. The point was that even Oz noticed something was up, and she wasn't sure that he noticed much of anything sometimes.

Well, she thought, looking one last time around the library, might as well head home. Nothing here to see. Turning for the door, she heads back the way she came, missing the one lone spell book on the far side of the library.

*******

He slipped in her window, looking down on her while she slept. Knowing her dreams hadn't been happy lately, he sighs. She would understand in a few days. They would wait until her party, then he and Willow would share their secret with their friends. Smiling faintly as she murmurs in her sleep, he bends down, placing the red rose in his hand on the pillow. There, maybe that would soothe her feelings for a few days. He could hope anyway.

Reaching out to touch her cheek, he sighs again and knows he should leave. If he stays, he'll just end up waking her, then he'd have to explain where he was and what he was doing. He wanted to give Willow a little more time to adjust to the idea before that happened. This had to go smoothly or it would end up being a disaster.

*******

"You're supposed to be her best friend! So you tell me what's going on!" Buffy demanded, looking at Xander with a hard glare that made him cringe.

"I don't know what you're talking about. There's nothing going on, I'm sure. I mean come on… Willow, lusting after Angel? Puhlease. She spends all her waking time with Oz. I have to almost call her at his house every night now." Xander replied, his voice not as steady as he would have liked it. Of course it wasn't all a lie. He really did have to call Willow at Oz's these days for their nightly phone call. But he supposed that wasn't the point here.

"No, Oz even made a comment that he hadn't seen her much lately. Something is going on here, and I intend to find out what it is!" 

Buffy looked at him one last time, then stalked off, not happy that Xander wouldn't tell her the truth. She wasn't stupid. Anyone could see what was going on. Her best friend and her boy friend were sleeping together. That had to be it. Apparently Willow had lost her taste for werewolves and gotten a taste for vampires. ARG! She was going to kill someone soon, she thought and connected her fist to one of the school's walls. 

Looking around sheepishly as brick crumbles to the ground, she hurries off, hoping to catch Willow and confront her.

*******

"Whoop, head's up. Mad slayer coming in for the kill at 2 o'clock," Xander said softly so only Willow could hear.

"It's ok, I can handle it. I already know what I'm going to say." Willow told him, hoping she sounded confident. "She's not gonna buy it, is she?" Willow knew she was in trouble. How could she look at her friend and flat out lie to her? Oh this would not be easy.

"Buffy!" Willow exclaimed as her friend approached. "I've been looking all over for you! Are you still planning the party for your birthday?"

Xander eyed the two girls, trying not to smile. Pure genius Will, he thought. Use the distraction tactic. "Yeah, we want to know what you want us to bring. I mean I know you and Angel did all the planning, but let us know if you need help or anything." He grinned at her, hoping to help Willow pull off her lie.

Looking at her friends as if they'd grown second heads, she shakes her head. "It's all taken care of. Besides, Angel doesn't seem to want to be any part of it anymore. But mom took care of the food and stuff... so, um, just show up I guess." Her voice and face both registered the confusion she felt. Willow certainly wasn't acting like she was sleeping with Angel, but what else would explain things? The again, Willow wasn't acting like Willow at all.

"What about decorating?" Willow asked in a voice that was much too high pitched. "Xander and I could do that for you if you haven't taken care of it already. The birthday girl shouldn't have to do everything for her own party."

"Um, no, thanks. It's all been taken care of. Just be there. Of course I haven't made sure that Oz will bring the band in… but it doesn't matter." Buffy looked between them, her confusion growing with the second. This was just way too bizarre to deal with.

"Oh, I'll talk to Oz, I'm sure they're coming. And we'll be there. Like we would miss it!" Willow smiled at her friend enthusiastically. She hoped the secret she had wouldn't ruin the party completely. It was going to be a bit hard for Buffy to swallow… she knew that.

"Well, ok. You haven't by chance seen Angel lately have you?" Buffy asked, wondering if she slipped into some other Sunnydale that she didn't know existed. She was getting that "Invasion of the Body Snatchers" feeling. This was too weird.

Shaking her head, Willow tries to think fast, wondering for a second if Buffy saw them at the library. Crap, did I pick up all the books she wonders. "Uh, no. Haven't seen him since the last time he came into the Bronze looking for you. Why?" She hoped she sounded convincing, but a look to Xander told her she was going to have to do better if she planned on pulling this whole thing off.

"I, well, I just haven't seen him in a few days. He seems to have ditched me again." Buffy sighed. "I just thought one of you might have seen him is all." Her voice was despondent, and Willow wanted to comfort her, but knew she couldn't just yet. Her friend would just have to deal with her depression alone for a few days. But Willow hoped Buffy would think it was worth it in the end.

"Dead Boy, coming to us? Not hardly. But if I see him, I'll give him a swift kick in the ass and tell him you're looking for him. How's that?" Xander grinned at her slightly, letting her know how much he'd still love to pound on Angel. He hoped his comment had distracted her from Willow's less than convincing answer.

"No need," she replied, beginning to sound seriously depressed. "When I find him, I'll kick his ass myself."

And with that she turned away, heading to another class as the bell rang.

Willow looked at Xander and almost melted to the floor in relief. "You think she bought it?"

"Dunno… some of it I think. But not all of it. Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean maybe you guys should let her know…." Xander watched Willow closely. He still didn't like this whole thing. Way too many things that could go wrong before it was over. It didn't give him a happy.

"No, Angel said to wait." Willow stressed. "He wants it to be a surprise. He said he's going to have to do this to make her forget what happened last year on her birthday. You know... the whole 'we went pelvic and now I'm an evil vampire' bit. Somehow I don't think this will take much effort to top that. Do you?"

Xander laughed. "No, this tops that one by a long shot. I'm think it tops it better than sprinkles even." He grinned, wondering if Buffy would ever forgive him for keeping such a secret from her. This had to be the right thing. If it wasn't, everyone was going to be in big trouble.

*******

Giles watched Buffy leave the library and sighed. He didn't like it. Not one single bit. No one could possibly benefit from this. At least not the way they were approaching it. Willow and Angel really needed to tell Buffy what they were doing, he thought. If they didn't, she might turn on them in anger and someone could get hurt.

He would have told her himself had Willow not made him give her his word that he would say nothing about what was going on between her and Angel. The whole thing reeked if you asked him, but, well, so far no one had asked him. He supposed this was probably the best idea, else he would have put a stop to such nonsense immediately. Of course, he would never admit to anyone that he was the person that got them started. This whole thing had originally been his idea. Of course he never thought they'd actually do it.

*******

Oz saw her coming and looked back down to his guitar, pretending he didn't see her. His mind raced the whole 30 seconds it took her to cross the room to get to him. Ok, he had promised Willow, not that he really knew much of anything. Well, nothing of great interest he supposed. Not of interest unless you were Buffy anyway.

Looking up at her as she clears her throat he smiles slightly. "Willow said you were coming. Something about playing at your party."

Buffy stopped. He had talked to Willow? Ok, wait a minute. If he had talked to Willow and knew what was going on, then maybe she was imagining things. Or maybe Willow wanted both Oz and Angel. Jealousy ate at Buffy, and she tried to ignore it. Big surprise, it wasn't working.

"Oh, yeah. That too, but -" she started, but he cut her off.

"Of course we'll be there. Wouldn't miss it. Well, I might if it was the full moon thing, but the night of the party isn't, so it's all good. Besides, Devon is on the look out for new girls." Oz shrugged as if to say he just didn't get the lead singer of the band.

"Oh, well, Cordy won't be there, so he can't see her. But I guess other people will be there…" she trailed off, gathering her thoughts for a moment. "Willow hasn't been acting strange to you has she?"

He blinked, keeping his face as expressionless as usual. "Funny? Not really. She's been doing a lot of studying. Haven't seen her much since she decided to retake the SAT's. Why?" He seemed genuinely baffled.

Buffy shrugged, pushing back her jealousy. If Oz wasn't worried, why should she worry? Right? "No reason I guess. She just seems a little… distracted is all. But if she's going to retake the test I guess that explains it." She sighed and turned to go. Looking over her shoulder at him she says, "See ya in a few days…"

Oz nods and turns his attention back to his guitar, thinking back just a few days prior.

***

"After you and Xander what should I think?!" he said, never once raising his voice, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"How can you say that?" she asked, flinching at the blow he had just dealt her. "I thought we were over this! I tried to explain. We talked about this remember?"

"Oh sure, we talked. Apparently it wasn't enough was it?" Oz asked, his voice still soft.

Willow blinked back tears. She couldn't believe he was bringing this up again. It had been several months since he and Cordy had caught her and Xander kissing. It had been a big mistake. She knew that as soon as it happened. She never knew how much his absence could hurt her. But they had talked about it dammit! They had worked through it. Or at least that's what she had thought. Until now.

"I told you, that was a mistake. I would never do that again. Angel and I are just friends… he just needs some help with something." Her voice was pained, and he could hear the tears in her voice.

Sighing, he moved to her and lifted her chin so he could look at her. Wiping away the tears that had fallen, he hugs her. "Alright. If you say that's all it is, then that's it. I just don't like being in the dark. You mind telling me what is so important?"

She smiled up at him, a genuine smile. "I can do that… you can tell me what you think."

She began to explain what was going on, her voice growing more excited as the story unfolded.

***

Shaking his head, he couldn't help but chuckle. She had thought it out, he had to give her that. But he still wasn't sure that she was approaching the situation the right way. All well, he decided. It wasn't u to him. Turning his attention back to his instrument, he hums softly as a new song starts working it's way into his head.

*******

"Ok, you ready?" she asked softly, looking down at the book.

"Yeah, let's just get this over with and hope I don't turn to dust, shall we?" he replied, his voice tight.

Willow looked up at him and grinned. "Come on… you know I wouldn't turn you to dust. Besides, Giles found this spell. On accident I think. He's really looked into it. I think it will work. And if not, you won't have to step out of the circle. We'll just forget the spell if something doesn't feel right ok?"

Angel smiled slightly and nodded. He didn't relish the thought of turning to dust, but if it would give them a shot…

"Alright, let's do it."

Willow nodded and set the book down on the table, picking up a bag of something. Moving to the spot where she had pushed the tables out of the way, she dipped her hand into the bag and pulled out a handful of white powder. Letting it slowly fall to the ground, she begins speaking softly, forcing Angel to strain to hear her.

"With this bone, let all that is not of this world be bound in this circle unless I give it leave to go. With this circle, bind all that was not meant to walk here be banished to the place from which it came. With this life, give it the chance to be what it was meant to be."

She stopped when the circle was almost done. Looking at it, she guessed it had to be about right… almost 6 foot in diameter anyway. So it wasn't perfect… she wasn't a real witch…

Angel looked at her and she nodded. Stripping down to nothing but a pair of silk boxers, Angel shivered and looked at her again. He had no idea why he had to be half naked for this, but he was glad he didn't have to be totally naked because it was cold in here even to him. And at least this way he could keep some of his dignity.

"This is gonna work right?" he asked quietly, starting to worry for the first time since this whole thing has begun.

She grinned slightly and nodded. Stepping back from the open place in the circle, she watched him step through, then dipped her hand into the bag again. Filling in the rest of the circle she said, "Let the one become two…"

***

Xander paced the floor and Oz looked at him with irritation.

"You seriously need to chill. Willow knows what she's doing. Besides, Buffy will be here in a few minutes. You can't let on that you know anything."

Xander tried to smile but couldn't. "I know," he replied. "But I can't help it if I don't like magic much. And this is a big spell. What if it goes wrong? Angel could turn to dust… or Willow could be possessed… or, well there are a lot of bad things that could happen!"

Oz agreed. He didn't like it, but he couldn't do much once Willow put her mind to something. He wished she had at least let them be there, but she claimed they would just distract her. He agreed. They might get in the way and then something really bad would happen. Besides, someone had to keep Buffy out of the library for a few hours.

"Speak of the devil," Xander muttered and Oz looked up in time to see Buffy walking into the Bronze. They watched as she glanced around, then headed directly for them as soon as she spotted the pair.

***

The smell of sage filled the room and Angel closed his eyes. All of the things mixed together had started to make his skin itch. He hoped this was the way it was supposed to work, cause if it wasn't, something was seriously wrong. He brought himself out of his thoughts as he heard Willow begin speaking again.

"With this sage I demand the demon come forth. I demand the demon show himself!"

Angel felt an odd tingling and suddenly he felt his face shift and his demon showed itself.

Willow picked up another bag from the table and approached cautiously. This was no time to let the circle give. Stepping up to, but careful not to actually touch the circle, she tosses a pinch of the powder into the circle. Not now that she could see the demon itself. It covered Angel's body like a second skin, but she could see it's outline over Angel's form. There were definitely two beings there. They might still be sharing a body, but they were most assuredly there.

"Take your place outside your host demon! Leave this body and be gone. Go back to the world you came from, never to return to this place again." She demanded, her voice strong.

The demon threw himself towards her, growling deep in his throat. Slamming into an unseen barrier at the ring of bone, he hisses, trying to somehow reach through and grab her. Again he is stopped as if hitting a wall. Becoming angrier, she can see the shadow of the demon begin to solidify, making it harder to see Angel. This wasn't good…

Pulling a bottle of holy water from her pocket, Willow uncorks it, then dips her fingers into it. Flicking it at the demon, she starts again. Her voice unwavering, she makes the demand one the demon once again.

"Leave this body and let it be mortal again demon. I summon you. Step out of this body!"

The demon shrieks as the water hits him and bubbles. The bitch wasn't playing fair! Slamming himself into the invisible wall again, he falls back as she throws more holy water at him. Feeling the anger growing in the demon, Willow notes that Angel is barely visible under it. She can only see a vague outline of his body now. She's going to have to work faster…

Moving with him, but staying outside of the circle, and taking care not to disturb the ring of powdered bone, she continues sprinkling him with holy water, commanding the demon come forth.

"I summon thee!" she yells as she begins to see the split.

Slowly the demon was beginning to be driven out of Angel's body. At first she can only see the human fingers of Angel's right hand. His ring catches the light and she smiles. She was winning… the demon didn't stand a chance. Next she could see his entire arm. Slowly his body began to shed the shadow demon, and she holds her breath as the demon seems to pause over Angel's heart. She can see her friend pull back in pain and she readies the holy water once more.

Angel bit back a moan of pain as he felt something move in him. Something physical. It felt like a part of himself was being ripped out. He felt a hand pass through his heart and shuddered, wondering if it would stop. This was almost unbearable. But he had to do it… he had to give Buffy what she needed… what would make her happy. Blocking out the pain, he tries to force the demon out. Collapsing to the ground, he suddenly feels as if he has been cleaned from the inside. He looks up to see the shadow form hovering over him just before passing out.

***

Willow shudders as the demon completely splits from Angel and he collapses to the ground. Moving quickly, she goes to the side of the circle where Angel lays. Holding up a silver cross, she keeps the demon at bay while she tries to bring Angel around.

"Angel, come on… you have to wake up now. I can't finish this if you're still lying there…" she told him, urgency in her voice. She isn't sure how effective traditional things worked against demons without physical bodies.

The demon growls, shielding it's eyes at the cross. Moving slowly, it tries to make it's way towards Angel but is driven back as holy water is thrown at it. Hissing softly, it vows to get revenge on this redheaded witch. Willow frowns, knowing this shadow creature is less than happy. If she wasn't careful, it would force it's way back into Angel's body.

"Angel, come ON," she urges, wanting to drag him out of the circle herself, but knowing she can't step into it. "Angel... Buffy needs you," she cries out in desperation. Is he breathing, she wonders as her mind begins to reel with everything happening. Oh god, she groans in her head, don't tell me I killed him and he didn't turn to dust.

The demon started forward again, waiting until the witch was distracted. It had an idea what she was trying to do and it didn't like it. Almost reaching the body, it is once again driven back with holy water and a cross. The witch was stronger than it thought. She was just unpracticed.

"Stay back demon or I will banish you to the sun!" she yelled at it.

The demon paused, stepping back a few steps at the threat of the sun. With no physical form, it would never survive such an encounter.

***

Buffy? Was Buffy here? Angel tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids just seemed so heavy. He felt funny, and wasn't sure what was going on exactly. Wait… was that Willow? Buffy was in trouble? He couldn't let sleep win. Struggling to open his eyes, he looks up and sees the cross.

Recoiling instinctively, it only takes an instant of him to realize that he feels nothing from it. Rising slowly he dares to believe it worked. Suddenly, his lungs scream for air and he takes his first real breath in over 200 years. Working his way to his feet, he watches Willow hold the demon back. What was it she had told him? Oh yeah… cross over the circle, but don't disturb the line. Easier said than done at this point he thinks.

Stepping forward, he stops, feeling the wall that stands between him and the outside of the circle. Feeling it with a hand, he looks over as the demon starts for him again, this time Willow urging him to leave the circle as of now. Closing his eyes, he crouches down and shoves…

Falling to the floor, he looks up in time to see the demon smack against the wall he himself had felt just a few seconds before. Grinning, he sits up and watches as Willow finishes.

"Bind this demon to dust and bone. Bind him to this circle. Let the circle never be unbroken, and let it never be released again! Mother Goddess, hear this plea!" Willow yells, her voice in a fevered pitch.

Pulling something small from her pocket, she holds it up as a flash of light hits it. The demon shrieks in rage and pain and is suddenly gone. Grinning at the object in her hand, she shoves it back in her pocket and moves to help Angel off the floor.

*******

"Ok guys, I don't know what you're up to, but I'm not finding this funny anymore. Where's Willow and what's going on here?" Buffy demanded, looking between Oz and Xander.

They looked at each other. What now? they seemed to ask each other. It was Xander who spoke first.

"Well Buffy, you see, it's like this… Willow was going to plan you a party, but well, you started that on your own. So she decided to surprise you and move it someplace else. Yeah, see, she decided to move it and take care of everything herself, because you shouldn't have to worry about it. Yeah, that's what she's doing." He looked at Oz, hoping for a bit of back up.

"Yeah," Oz agreed. "She's at one of the old warehouses near here. She's trying to get the decorations put up, and she wanted us to keep you here. Your mom is helping her…" He hoped like crazy that her mom wasn't out of town or something. That would seriously hinder the lie they were creating.

"Oh," she said softly, shocked at what they told her.

"You're not going to tell her we told you, are you?" Xander asked, trying to sound as pitiful as possible.

"No, I won't tell her. I guess I'll just go to the library and practice for awhile then…"

She turned to go and the two boys looked at each other in a near panic.

*******

Running to the phone, Willow picks it up. "Yeah, what is it?" she asks, out of breath.

Nodding slightly, she answers some unheard question as Angel gets dressed again.

"Yeah, we're mostly done here anyway. She might see some dust or something, but that's about it." She paused, listening to something else. "Yeah, I'll meet you there."

Hanging up the phone, she looks at Angel.

"You ok? Buffy's on her way. We have to get you out of here before she sees you. I hope you can walk, because I certainly can't carry you."

Willow runs to the back and grabs a broom, then runs back to the circle. Smearing the powder with the broom, she tosses it in the middle, then scoops up the spell book and left over ingredients, stuffing them all in her backpack. Grabbing Angel's arm, she tugs him towards the door. "Come on. We don't have much time…"

*******

Seeing the light flick off, Buffy frowns, stepping behind some bushes. She could hear voices, but she couldn't believe her ears. This couldn't be happening… not before her birthday…

***

"You sure she doesn't know anything?" Angel asked, his voice weak as he leans on Willow for support. The spell had left him feeling weak as a kitten. He was doing good to actually be walking. Of course the idea of getting caught now probably had something to do with keeping his feet moving.

"I'm sure. She thinks I've gone insane, but she has no idea what we're doing." Came Willow's soft reply. "Come on, she's going to be here in a few minutes. I don't want her finding us so we have to explain it to her just yet. I want to wait until tomorrow."

Simply nodding, Angel lets Willow lead him down the street, moving as fast as he can in his current condition.

***

She couldn't believe this. She was right! They were doing something together and even Oz didn't have a clue! Making a sound of frustration, she kicks the side of the building, knocking a chunk of brick out of the corner.

Oh, she would make them pay. She had trusted those two with everything, and they had betrayed her.

*******

"Yeah sure. You can come over," Buffy said into the phone, her voice less than enthusiastic.

It didn't take long for Willow to get there, and Buffy opened the door to see her standing there, grinning like mad.

"I've got something for you… something to tell you. Can I come in?" Willow asks hesitantly, sensing something is wrong here. Her smile fades and she steps in as Buffy backs away from the door.

"What do you want?" she asks quietly, looking at her friend coldly. "Coming here to tell me you've been sleeping with my boyfriend? Just in time for my birthday?"

"Sleeping…?" her voice trails off and it suddenly dawns on her. "Oh no Buffy! It's not what you think. Come on, I'll show you!"

Grabbing her friend's arm, she doesn't give Buffy the chance to argue, but drags her outside. Ushering her into Oz's van, she grins at Oz and nods. He just shakes his head and drives. No way in hell was he going to try to explain this one, or do anything other than what he was doing now. It would be like trying to win an argument with Willow.

***

Pulling up in front of Angel's apartment, Buffy scowls at her friend. "What are we doing here? He's sleeping… it's the middle of the afternoon…"

Trying not to spill the surprise, but almost giddy with excitement, she practically drags Buffy out of the van. "I bet he's not as asleep as you think…" She ignores the look Buffy gives her and steps in front of the door.

Knocking on the door, Willow grins as Buffy gasps, seeing Angel open the door. Pushing her way in, she begins to pull the drapes, stopping the sunlight from coming in.

"Why do you have these open? Are you trying to kill yourself or something? I mean you know better than this! And you should be asleep! What are you doing awake?!" Buffy asks in a rush, reaching the last of the windows and tugging the curtains closed. Turning to look at him, she waits for an answer. She doesn't notice Willow fidgeting.

"I don't need to close them anymore Buffy. The sunlight can't harm me… aside from giving me a slight sunburn…" he started, trying to explain. The look on her face wasn't a happy look.

"Yeah, an 'up in flames' kind of sunburn! Have you lost your mind?" she demanded, cutting him off.

Willow can't stop the grin on her face and Angel laughs.

"No, a real sunburn Buffy. You know, red, with blisters?"

Frowning, she looks between the two of them. "What are you talking about?" she stammers as something in her mind begins to work. The idea slowly takes form in her mind as Angel starts for her.

Crossing the room to her, he decides he's better off showing her what he means. Holding up a hand, he puts it against her cheek. Looking into her eyes he whispers, "It's warm Buffy. I live… I'm mortal again."

Looking at him blankly, she blinks, then slowly raises her hand to touch his. Tears form in her eyes as the information slowly sinks in. Bending down to kiss her, he whispers "Happy Birthday" just before their lips touch. Putting a hand to his chest, she can feel his heart beating against her palm.

Clearing her throat, Willow tries to break them up, but doesn't think that will happen. Finally they break for air and look at her. Stepping forward, she holds something out to Buffy.

"Angel's birthday present to you was being mortal… mine is a little simpler I guess…" she starts, opening her hand to show her friend the pendant resting in her palm. It seems to be made of some kind of dark, clouded gem and is a perfect sphere wrapped by silver wire and string on a silver chain. "It's Angel's demon. I bound him into the circle… never again to walk the earth unless the circle is broken or penetrated…"

Looking at her friend, then up at Angel, she can't believe she ever thought they were trying to hurt her. Grabbing Willow and hugging her tightly, she tries not to cry but fails.

"It's perfect. Nothing could be better. I… I can't even say what I feel right now. Thank you Willow… I love you…"

Hugging her friend back, Willow finds that she has begun to cry as well. "I would never hurt you, but we wanted you to be surprised. I'm just glad you're not mad… I love you too…"

Buffy laughed. Mad? How in the world could she be mad now? "Mad Willow? You made my dreams come true. How could I ever be mad at that?"

Willow smiles, pulling back to look at her friend. "It is made from an uncut diamond, so it shouldn't break easily. The cloudiness and color are due to the demon's presence inside it. The silver should keep it sleeping, so you really shouldn't have to worry bout it getting out again." Putting seriousness aside, she grins at Buffy again and says, "You know, you have a few hours until your party starts. If I were you, I'd make good use of it."

Untangling herself from her friend, she heads for the door after putting the necklace around Buffy's neck. Looking over her shoulder at her friend she says, "Never let the circle break and you will have each other for a lifetime…" With that she leaves, closing the door behind her softly.

Looking up at him, Buffy suddenly feels like her head is going to float off her shoulders. "Is it true?" she whispers, daring to hope it's not a dream.

"It's true," he whispers back. "I'll prove it to you as many times as it takes…"

Bending down, his lips meet hers and she can feel the heat coming from his body. Never did she crave body heat like she did in that moment. He could have been 200 degrees and it wouldn't have been warm enough for her. Pulling him towards the bedroom, she slips a hand inside his shirt as soon as she can, feeling the heat and his heartbeat again. Sliding her arms around his neck, she pulls him down for a kiss and thinks this is a birthday she won't ever forget. Not in this lifetime anyway.

Author's note: There are many that would argue that were Angel and his demon parted that he would turn to dust being some 200 years old. This is possible. But it is also possible that he would simply revert back to the condition he was in before he was changed. Since we don't know the rules of this demon in Joss' world, we can only speculate. I decided to speculate down the path of the second option and see where it took me. If you don't like it, take your own path and write your own story.


End file.
